Shipper arrête de shipper !
by laitue
Summary: Le jour où Anis et Kotone se sont rencontrées, elles découvrirent qu'elles avaient de nombreux points communs, notamment une passion pour les potins et le fait de shipper leurs camarades. Ce fût donc la naissance d'une belle amitié, et par la même occasion la naissance de leur blog sur les amours de leurs nombreux amis . Et malheureusement pour eux personne ne peut leur échapper !
1. Anis - Kotone 1

**Titre : **Et c'est ainsi que tout a commencé...**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Anis et Kotone, Silver et Gold**  
Rating : **K  
**Thème : **Complice  
**Disclaimer :** Pokémon appartient à Nintendo  
**Note : **Normalement les noms des personnages seront en français, mais j'ai parfois une préférence pour les noms anglais et/ou japonais donc il peut arriver que par goût personnel je mélange les trois langues en ce qui concerne les noms des personnages.

* * *

« Alors non seulement tu fais partie du Conseil des Quatre d'Unys mais en plus tu es une auteur reconnue ? »

Anis acquiesça tout en se resservant une tasse de thé.

« C'est génial ! Où trouves-tu tant d'inspiration ?  
- Il suffit d'observer les gens. D'ailleurs tes amis sont très intéressants.  
- Oui, je les adore ! Si seulement ils pouvaient cesser de se disputer.  
- Mais peut-être que ces disputes cachent autre chose ?  
- C'est ce que je pense aussi ! »

Silver grimaça en voyant Kotone et Anis éclater de rire en tournant la tête dans leur direction.

« Je la sens mal cette histoire. »


	2. Anis - Kotone 2

**Titre : **Et elles ont décidé d'empirer les choses !**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Anis et Kotone**  
Rating : **K  
**Thème : **Blog  
**Disclaimer :** Pokémon appartient à Nintendo

* * *

_« On le fait ce soir ?  
__- Oui.  
__-...  
__- Enfin si tu veux. Si tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée on peut toujours abandonner. Il n'est pas trop tard pour renoncer. »_

Kotone se mordit la lèvre en fixant son écran. La fenêtre de conversation clignota à nouveau.

_« Alors ?  
__- On le fait !  
__- Fantastique !  
__- Tu le lances ?  
__- Ok.  
__- Je suis tellement excitée !  
__- Et voilà ! The Shipping Addicts Blog est lancé ! »  
_  
Anis laissa échapper un gloussement. Kotone battit des mains en contemplant leur bébé. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de travail pour parvenir à ce résultat.  
_  
« J'ai hâte de lire nos premiers commentaires ! »_


	3. Green (RedGreen)

**Titre :**Green fut la malheureuse première victime**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Green (Red/Green)**  
Rating : **K+  
**Thème : **Livraison  
**Disclaimer :** Pokémon appartient à Nintendo

* * *

_Depuis que Red, le plus grand champion que Kanto et Johto aient jamais connu, s'est installé au sommet du Mont Argenté de nombreux dresseurs racontent que le leader de l'arène de Jadielle disparaît régulièrement. Nous sommes fières de pouvoir mettre fin à ce mystère. Sachez chers lecteurs, que si Green disparaît périodiquement c'est parce qu'il doit livrer des provisions à notre cher Champion. Reste à savoir s'il ne fait que lui amener à manger~_

Green ressentit la soudaine envie de s'éclater la tête contre son bureau. Il allait tuer ce crétin sur sa foutue montagne !


	4. Bianca, Tcheren, Hilda (HildaN)

**Titre : **Mais Unys n'était pas épargné**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Bianca, Tcheren, Hilda (Hilda/N)**  
Rating : **K  
**Thème :** Abandon  
**Disclaimer :** Pokémon appartient à Nintendo

* * *

_Une fois le combat perdu, le prince charmant s'est malheureusement envolé sur son dragon légendaire. Nul ne sait dans quelle contrée lointaine il se trouve désormais mais nous sommes convaincues qu'un jour il reviendra. Il reste à espérer que sa princesse lui pardonnera de l'avoir abandonnée afin que cette histoire puisse avoir une fin digne d'un conte de fée._

« C'est si romantique !  
- Je pense que tu veux dire ridicule.  
- Pas du tout ! C'est romantique !  
- Je savais qu'on écrirait des trucs sur moi après ma victoire, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. »


	5. SilverGold

**Titre : **Malgré leurs efforts, Silver et Gold ne pouvaient les arrêter**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Silver/Gold**  
Rating : **K+  
**Thème : **Exagération  
**Disclaimer :** Pokémon appartient à Nintendo

* * *

« Non sérieusement il faut qu'on leur dise d'arrêter leurs conneries !  
- Bah c'est marrant !  
- Tu déconnes ? Qu'elles colportent des rumeurs sur les ébats de Green et Red rien à foutre mais maintenant elles s'amusent à raconter des trucs sur nous !  
- Et ça te gêne ? »

Silver laissa échapper un grognement en détournant le regard.

« T'as qu'à dire à Kotone d'arrêter.  
- Je peux pas.  
- Tant pis alors.  
- Tu as vu leur dernière mise à jour ? »

Gold jeta un coup d'œil à son pokématos et manqua de s'étouffer.

« Ok, là elles vont vraiment trop loin ! »


	6. IneziaCarolina

**Titre : **Amour, Gloire et Beauté**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Inezia/Carolina**  
Rating : **K  
**Thème : **Influence  
**Disclaimer :** Pokémon appartient à Nintendo

* * *

Carolina jeta un coup d'œil aux fans d'Inezia en esquissant une moue soucieuse.

« Un problème ?  
- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles s'habillent toutes comme moi ?  
- C'est à cause du blog d'Anis. »

La rouquine haussa un sourcil.

« C'est un recueil de potins qu'elle tient avec une jeune dresseuse de Johto. Elle a raconté que je te donnais des conseils de mode, maintenant tu sers de modèle. »

Inezia lui adressa un sourire et changea de sujet. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui parler de la façon dont Anis imaginait leurs séances d'essayage.


End file.
